Prince Hachiman
by NPwall
Summary: Hikigaya is hiding something from the everyone else and that thing he's hiding decides to reveal itself. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, so I got this idea after getting sucked into the world of Code Geass fanfics and I decided to write it down. I hope you like it. Oh yeah and this is slightly AU. Just to be clear this is not a Code Geass crossover certain elements have been brought in from Code Geass just to set up the premise**

 **Please do review it is really appreciated**

* * *

I was reading my light novel and enjoying the peace and quiet which enveloped the service club room when Yuigahama thought it was a good idea to interrupt my peace

"Hiki are you doing anything this weekend"

"Yuigahama-san there is no point in asking Hikigaya-kun such a meaningless question" While what Yukinoshita said might be true, it's not like I go out of my way to make plans for myself, but the tone in which she said it was really annoying

"I'm not doing anything" I chose to ignore Yukinoshita and instead decided to answer Yuigahama. As soon as I voiced my response to her question Yuigahama's face started sporting a smile. Judging from that smile I'm most probably going to be roped into letting go of the precious weekend I had planned for myself

"Thats great, Hiki now you get to come with us to this new cafe that opened up near the mall" said a cheerful Yuigahama, looks like my wallet is going to be made lighter this weekend as well thats just great

"Are you sure about this Yuigahama-san, you don't know what someone like Hikipervert-kun is capable of" said Yukinoshita while covering her chest and looking at me with a disgusted expression. Hey I'm not some petty criminal, I'm not even a criminal and I'm not a pervert either

I decided to voice my thoughts, "Hey, I'm not some petty criminal" Yukinoshita looked at me with a look that showed that she didn't believe me at all

"Hiki's right Yukinon, he wouldn't do anything" its good to see someone in this room on my side

"Perhaps you're right Yuigahama-san, I do recall sensei saying something similar but we can never be to careful"

"You're right Yukinon" I thought you were on my side Yuigahama, just when I was loosing all hope a smile broke out on both their faces and they started laughing, before I could respond there was a knock on the clubroom door, hearing that Yukinoshita stopped laughing and now wore a serious face and said, "Enter"

The door opened to reveal our student council president, Isshiki Iroha, "Yahallo, Senpai" She said to me as soon as she entered, I bet she doesn't event remember my name, "Yahallo, Yui-senpai and Yahallo Yukinon-senpai" she greeted

"Yahallo, Iroha-chan"

"Good afternoon, Isshiki-san"

"Yo"

"Seeing as you are here Isshiki-san is it safe to assume you have brought a request for us the service club to fulfil"

"Nope" Isshiki responded with a cute smile

"Then why did you come here Isshiki" I replied, with a bored look on my face, I just wanted to get back to reading my light novel

"Can't a kohai come and say hello to here senpai's, senpai" she said

"You already said hello"

Isshiki pouted, "You're really mean, senpai" before I could respond Isshiki continued, "So anyway what are you guys doing?

Yuighama decided to respond to her question, "We're planning a trip to that new cafe which opened near the mall"

"Ah, I wanted to go that one, just to try it, do you mind if I tag along" she said

"Sure no problem, the more the merrier"

I sensed an opportunity to get my precious weekend back here, "Now that you got Isshiki to go with you, that means I no longer have to come right" I leaked a lot of hope in my voice hoping they would catch my intentions

"Nope" shot down instantly but before I could begin to sulk my phone suddenly started ringing, thats odd did I forget to turn of an alarm

"Did you perhaps forget to turn of your alarm Hikigaya-kun, you really need to be more careful imagine if that happened in the middle of class" Even though I was thinking the exact same thing it still annoyed me

"Is the idea of me getting a phone call really that inconceivable?" I asked

Yukinoshita looked confused,"Do you even get phone calls Hikigaya-kun?"

I smirked, "Of course I do" my cute little sister calls me whenever she needs something

"Um … Hiki, I think you're forgetting about your phone" She's right what if its from Komachi and she's in trouble. Oni-chan will save you Komachi there's no need to worry, I thought to my self as I picked up my phone without looking at the caller ID

"Komachi is everything alright" in response I heard a small laugh, hmm whats going on

"Ah, thats just like you Hachiman, always looking out for Komachi-chan" that voice it sounded awfully familiar, I narrowed my eyes and responded

"Who are you, and how did you get this number"

"Huh, You can't have forgotten about your precious cousin now Hachiman" my eyes widened in recognition, it was him

"Clovis" I responded

"Correct little cousin" knowing him, he's going to make me do something troublesome if he went to the trouble of calling me himself

"What do you want Clovis, I thought I made myself clear when I said" before I could continue Clovis interrupted me

"Can't I call to check up on my precious cousin"

"No" You never call anyone

"You're really mean, Hachiman, but anyway lets get down to business, I'm going on holiday"

"What does that have to do with me" I wish I could go on holiday as well

"Well you see I can't leave with having someone fill in for me as Viceroy" I don't like where this is going, "and since everyone else in our family is busy I decided you can fill in for the next six months"

"Wait, I refuse" he laughed in response

"Its to late for that Hachiman, I already left and I already left so as of right now you are a Viceroy of the Britannia Empire and are presiding over the imperial crown colony of Japan. Have fun … oh and before I forget I told the royal guard to come get you from your school so they should be there to get you real soon"

He then put the phone down, this is just great looks I'm stuck with more work.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, I know this was a bit short but this chapter was only meant to introduce the premise of this fic the next few chapter should be longer. Hopefully. Also I don't know when the next chapter will come out since i haven't written it yet but there will be a next chapter for sure. Hopefully. And let me re-emphasise that this is not a Code Geass crossover, there won't be any Gases and apart from Clovis or the emperor there will be little to no mention of other code geass character. But if you want I could right a proper Oregairu/Code Geass crossover**

 **Also if you read my other fic in the Oregairu crossover section, The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya, I am really sorry its taking so long, so far written 3 pages of the next chapter so it is coming along but slowly please bear with me.**

 **Please do review and again I hope you liked it**

 **Until next time**

 **NPwall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well what do we have here, an old fic from two years ago has re-surfaced. How is that possible? Well dear readers, its because I had nothing better to do and figured I have left you lot hanging for long enough. So here is that promised chapter 2, hope you like it.**

 **Also I'd like to reiterate this is not a Code Geass crossover it is merely a story that makes use of some elements, in my book the amount of elements used is not enough to qualify as a crossover which is why I haven't put in the crossover section. But thats just my opinion and it doesn't really matter either way.**

 **Please do review, pm, follow or fav. Believe it or nor they are motivating factors and seeing some PM's made me want to update this fic.**

* * *

I stare at my phone as a feeling of dread came over me. Damn you Clovis, why must you be selfish all I ever wanted was a simple life with no work. But now my own family is forcibly dragging me into the troublesome world of politics. It's even worse than being a corporate slave, at least as a corporate slave you have some degree of independence. In politics, especially as a prince you don't have that freedom, you're bound by "duty" and "service to the nation". 'You must hold your utensil in the proper manner your highness', 'you must walk with your back straight your highness.' You don't even have the freedom to be yourself and must constantly shift from one mask to another. Heck, even all the power the position gives you is nothing but a farce, in the end all I am allowed to do is as the emperor says. Failure is death or worse, Komachi's death. In this world I'm nothing but a hostage to the expectations of others.

I'm sorry Komachi, it looks we have to go back to that life.

I looked up and saw the others were staring at me curiously. Heh, being a commoner was fun in the end at least.

I smirked as I thought that, which prompted Yukinoshita to break the silence, "Stop Hikkipervert-kun, that disgusting look makes me fear for my chastity." As she said that she covered her chest in a protective manner.

Urgh, even when I'm trying to have a solemn monologue you can't spare me. Thats cold Yukinoshita. Well thats why I call her the Ice Queen.

Wait, if other people heard her talk like that it could be bad. For her that is. But do I have to tell them, can I not have some semblance of normalcy. One last bastion of my superior lone lifestyle, where everyone actually ignored me and actually couldn't care less.

Now as a prince, I'm also alone but its not as peaceful as being a loner in school. As prince its more like your a normalfag, all the people around you act like you're the king raijuu but even then it is simply a superficial connection that illusion of friendship isn't there. The only relationship that exists is that of subordinate and master. Its why I dislike this form of loneliness, its has all the bad part of being raijuu and the troublesome bits are further exasperated.

If I don't tell them, would that loneliness be preserved. I shook my head, no it wouldn't. Being Viceroy is a very public position. Even someone like Yuigahama is bound to find out. There is no hiding, so I have to tell them. Besides I did, no I want something genuine. If I can't be genuine right here, right now then I don't deserve that ideal. I'll tell them now before the royal guard gets here.

While I was lost in thought the girls in front of me were looking at each other, exchanging worried glances. Until, Yuigahama broke the silence.

"Um, Hikki … is everything alright? Who was on the phone?" she asked, still holding that worried look on her face.

Isshiki and Yukinoshita looked at me with a certain degree of interest mixed into their worry.

This is it, I guess. This is where I must put plain old Hikigaya Hachiman to rest.

"I'm fine … Its just, um that was… that was my cousin" I forced myself to say. It seems it's not that easy putting down a persona that has lived for several years. Hmm, especially when that persona is the real me.

"Your cousin?" replied Yuigahama, wearing a curious expression on her face

"Clovis, my cousin Clovis" I replied

"Hmm, thats a very western name. Huh, wait is your cousin from overseas, senpai?" asked Isshiki

"Hmm, Clovis if I'm not mistaken that is the name of our Viceroy" said Yukinoshita.

As expected Yukipedia is correct. Although my cousin doesn't share the same name as the Viceroy, he is the Viceroy. And technically the position of Viceroy doesn't actually exist, it's officially just the Governor - General. People just call the Governor, Viceroy when a member of the imperial family occupy's the office, to show that the Prince or Princess is there in place of the Emperor. Heh, it looks like I finally get to one up you Yukinoshita.

"Thats right … " I started

"I am aware of that Hikigaya-kun, I certainly don't need my statements validated by someone who can barely pass maths and science"

Ugh, I was agreeing with you! Besides you don't need maths or science to know basic facts about government.

Instead of risking further barbs against me I decided to ignore Yukinoshita's statement and continue with what I was saying after giving her a sour look.

"… But, my cousin doesn't share the same name as the Viceroy …"

My fellow club-mates plus the student council president all gave me confused looks.

"Huh, but Hikki didn't you just say …" Before Yuigahama could complete her sentence I held up my hand, in order to show her that I would explain.

Why doesn't anyone just let me complete my sentence. It would save me so much time and energy. Then I would have more time to laze around with vita-chan.

"My cousin is the Viceroy" I said simply.

"Huh" replied Yuigahama her head tilting to right showing just how confused she was. That is until her eyes widened and her head straightened when realisation dawned on her.

"EHH!"

At around the same time the people in the room also started speaking

"That is a really bad joke Hikigaya-kun, as club president it is my duty to inform you that impersonating royalty is a crime." I understand, if I was in your place i would doubt myself as well but unfortunately the truth is the truth and there is not much I can do about it.

Meanwhile, Isshiki was quietly whispering to herself, "If his cousin is the Viceroy then that means …" I couldn't here the rest but the smile on her face clearly indicted something unpleasant, something unpleasant for me that is.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Its the truth, in the end it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not because …" before I could finish my sentence the door to the club room opened.

Once the doors opened three men entered all dressed in a formal suit that would only be suitable for a knight of the empire. These people must be the royal guard. As they entered I straightened my back and tried to look more serious. The acting starts earlier than expected.

Once the men spotted me they immediately got down on one knee, brought their right arm to their chest and bowed their heads.

The one in front spoke, "Your highness, by order of His Highness Prince Clovis, Major Louis Attlee at your service"

Major Attlee had blonde hair and had a large build.

"Thank you Major, you may all stand" As I said that the three stood to attention.

I quickly glanced at my fellow Sobu students and saw the look of disbelief on their faces. It seems they won't be able to speak for awhile. I turned back to the soldiers in front of me and looked at the other two. The soldier on the left had brown hair while the one on the right had black hair. Their posture was perfect, as expected of soldiers placed on Clovis's guard. Both their shoulders had the same insignia representing their rank as a lieutenant.

I stepped in front of the one on the right, "You name, lieutenant" I said in a commanding tone I haven't had to use in a long time.

"Oscar Peele, your highness" Satisfied I turned to the other unknown soldier and simply said, "and you?"

"Peter McMillion the Third, you highness"

Now that the formalities are out of the way I faced the major and asked, "So what now major"

"I have been instructed to escort you back to the palace, sir." I'll probably have to do some ceremony to show that a transfer of power has taken place.

"I see, and what of my sister" I asked, Komachi's well being will always be my priority.

"The princess is also being escorted to the palace as we speak. We hope you don't mind, sir but we have taken the liberty of increasing both your and the princesses security" Thats good I can't take any chances.

"I don't mind, in fact double the security detail around my sister. The media is bound to cause a scene once all this is revealed to the public"

"Of course, your highness"

I turned back to look at my club mates. So this is it, once I go down this path I will never be able to return to my normal high school life. As I was thinking this I felt my desire to not let go grow. I can't let it end here just like that. Not without finding that genuine thing, I need to find that genuine thing. As my desire grew a thought popped into my head. What if…

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked

Hearing this their shocked expression grew.

"Huh" said Yuigahama.

"Do you three want to come with me to the palace" I repeated with more detail. If they come with me, maybe just maybe that normalcy won't end. I'll have something grounding me. Besides I know Komachi will enjoy their company.

After what seemed like a while, all three responded at the same time.

"Okay"

I smiled and turned around.

"Lead the way Major"

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Was the two year wait worth it?**

 **Probably not right, in two years my writing style and thought process has changed and I found it hard trying to emulate what I did before. And I figured something is better than nothing, especially in these troubled times for this community with the fan translation being dropped (* _Cries in the corner*)_. **

**I do hope seeing this update brightened up someones day. And do not despair even if it is two more years we will get volume 12 and 13.**

 **Anyway thats all for now see you in another two years (jk, probably).**

 **NPwall**


End file.
